1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that may be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used for portable compact electronic apparatuses, e.g., mobile phones or notebook computers and camcorders, and high-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used as a power source for, e.g., driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.
For example, the rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly (including electrodes at sides of a separator), a case (receiving or accommodating the electrode assembly), a cap plate (coupled with, e.g., an opening of, the case), and electrode terminals in the cap plate, the electrode terminals being connected to the electrodes through lead tabs.
The electrode terminal may include, e.g., a rivet terminal coupled to a terminal hole of the cap plate, a plate terminal connected to the rivet terminal, and a bolt terminal connected to the plate terminal. The plate terminal may be installed in a terminal hole of the cap plate while interposing an insulator therebetween.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.